


Losing Leo

by jactinglim



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: For TMNT Halloween gift exchange 2020Prompt:'Leo has died during the final battle with Shredder, but his consciousness is still alive - the only catch is only Mikey can see and hear him. Don and Raph do not believe Mikey when he tells them, of course. So Leo and Mikey have to find a way for him to communicate with the rest of them.'
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Losing Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts).




End file.
